Midnight Kiss
by LemonSherbet
Summary: Sequel to 'Bringing in the New Year' Being in a relationship isn't quite what they expected but can they overcome the diffulculties? Warnings inside...


A/N: Well here's the sequel to 'Brining in the New Year'- it's best if you read that before this one. Warnings- not much this time just a bit of swearing, OOCness all around and shounen-ai- Matsumoto is a baddy in this but I do actually ike her, she just fit the bill...

Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach and the inspiration and story line came from Byakuya-Sensei- Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Ichigo was smart. You only had to look at his school report to know that, and if he didn't understand anything he threw himself into it with a fierce determination to succeed. He wasn't, however, a people person and as such was unused to dealing with any kind of relationship, but this one had to take the biscuit.<p>

He had truly thought he had known what he was letting himself in for when he kissed Byakuya, thought he understood all the barriers and implications. He knew there was an age gap, that the man was incredibly busy and important person and he knew how straight laced the other was. He was wrong.

A ten year age gap is hard to overcome when all you have in common is a shared attraction and link to another person, this time it being Rukia. Byakuya was not only busy he was insanely busy and so important that he was barely ever left alone. Then he was so straight laced that they could only argue as Ichigo was the opposite, after all why follow rules when they were stupid and thought of by stupid people? It seemed Byakuya was more bothered by the fact that they were both men than Ichigo had first thought, and it hurt him to think that the other man thought he was a bother.

One thing that he hadn't bargained on though, was how withdrawn Byakuya was around Ichigo- _all the time. _In fact whenever they did get a moment to themselves, he seemed to clam up on himself and refused to acknowledge any advances on Ichigo's part. Ichigo knew that he as well didn't express himself fully, but he was baring his soul to the man and it pained him to be so vulnerable. He had finally let another person in and all the man did was sit there wearing his business mask. The only time it had smashed was on New Year's, which now felt a world away.

Then there was _her._

Rangiku Matsumoto was a famous, or rather infamous, model who ate men for breakfast, if they made it through the night that is. She had just been signed to Byakuya's company that was now broadening to cover modeling as well as fine arts. This in itself wasn't anything to be bothered about, but she had her eyes set on Byakuya and it had Ichigo on red alert.

Being a voluptuous beauty, she could have any man she wanted and the rumours go that even gay men could fall for her. It was not in Ichigo's nature to doubt the fidelity of his partner, but he had received no further encouragement or loving gesture and Ichigo was scared that the kiss had been a mistake on the other man's side. It also didn't help that Ichigo thought Byakuya would prefer to be with a woman, as then he would be following society like a good little boy, sexuality be damned. No, Byakuya wouldn't cheat, but he could leave Ichigo for the charming model.

Understandably Ichigo couldn't stand her. Her fake, child like behaviour was enough to drive him over the edge, and the constant teasing from the woman left his fingers itching to wrap around her throat. She just wouldn't leave Byakuya alone. She even had the nerve to follow him home and eat dinner with him, drastically cutting into the time Ichigo had with the CEO. The worst part however is when she grabs onto the man's arm and places it between her...assets...and then smirks at Ichigo who is powerless to do anything as any sign of jealousy would probably annoy the business man.

So he shut up and tried hard to be the adult that Byakuya would be proud to have as a partner, no matter how strong the urge was to spit out his dummy and throw a tantrum. He understood that Byakuya only put up with her presence because of her fame and the weight she could pull if he and the company made any mistakes. The company had to please her, which everyone involved knew. Matsumoto could destroy them.

It wasn't fair, but Ichigo didn't need an all knowing adult to tell him that life wasn't going to be- he had figured that out for himself.

He did, however, put his foot down when it came to Valentine's Day. It wasn't that he wanted a mushy romantic day that only the movies could recreate, but he used his right as the boyfriend to get a promise out of the man to have dinner at home, _alone._

When Byakuya had agreed, Ichigo had been shocked to realize that he was acting like a high school girl with a crush who had just been asked out on a date. That is if the blush on his face and giggle in his chest was anything to go by. The man made him feel things, good things. Despite everything, despite the warnings, Ichigo was beginning to replace the loss of his mother with all things Byakuya. He was learning how to smile again.

* * *

><p>Finally the 14th came around and Ichigo fought down the sudden butterflies in the pit of his stomach, only six hours to go. Jumping into the shower he took the time to <em>thoroughly <em>wash-_prepare_- himself for the coming evening. Satisfied that he was ready, Ichigo walked over to his bedroom wearing only a towel in order to wage war on his wardrobe.

First outfit. No, too bright. Second outfit. No, too bright. Third. No, wore that to the New Year's party. Fourth. No. Fifth. No. _This is getting bloody ridiculous. _Realising that he desperately needed help, Ichigo called the last person on Earth that he wanted help from, but in turn the only one that _could_ help him.

Hearing the bell go 15 minutes later, Ichigo slung on the closest pair of jeans and went to greet his guest, his feet heavy in growing fear. Inching the door open he looked on at the savage grin of the other, their needle at the ready. Ichigo's knees turned to jelly.

"Kurosaki."

"Ishida."

Both boys made their way to Ichigo's room with only the silence of the house to punctuate their own lack of sound.

"Where's the rest of your family?"

Ichigo scowled, but his eyes softened. "My Dad's taken them on Valentine's Day roller coaster packed with yummies!" he laughed at his own imitation of his father. Ishida merely crinkled his nose at the thought of the insane man being let loose onto society.

Ishida's eyes widened at the sight of Ichigo's bedroom. Where there had once been a bed, there was now a heap of clothes all jumbled together; shirts, jeans, slack, socks. The wardrobe was tilting slightly after the initial onslaught, and Ishida could have sworn there used to be a carpet in the bedroom, not that you could tell now. He turned to the other boy who was now staring at his feet.

"I would have gotten here quicker if I had known it was this bad."

Ichigo looked up to see amusement clear on the boy's face, but also something darker, sinister. _I've sold my soul to the devil, didn't I?_

"Well then Kurosaki," Ishida drawled in a false high pitched voice. "Let's begin." The needle gleamed in the sunlight and Ichigo's knees finally gave up.

"Just don't hurt me." He hated to plead but by God this was an exception to every rule he had.

"I can't promise that I'm afraid."

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>It may have been painful and it may have been excruciatingly embarrassing, but it had been worth it. Never again would he question Ishida's hobbies or make fun of sewing. Standing in front of the mirror once Ishida had left with his profound thanks, Ichigo let loose a rare smile of happiness.<p>

He was dressed in form fitting black slacks that Ishida had threaded with silver, a deep red cashmere jumper (a forgotten present from an aunt) and a silver belt with a crescent shaped clasp. His favourite, however, had to be the coat. Ishida had excelled himself, taking an old long black coat and turning it into _this_. It now hugged Ichigo at the waist and then flared out to finish with frayed edges lined with white edging and a red inside. It made him look dark and dangerous and very, very sexy.

Ichigo grinned. Only four hours to go.

Three.

Two.

One.

Deeming it was acceptable to start getting everything else ready, Ichigo tucked his present for Byakuya into his inside pocket and set off on the long walk to the other man's house. He knew he could have hitched a ride from one of his friends, or even caught the bus, but he thought the long walk would help cool his nerves and excitement.

Once again Ichigo Kurosaki had underestimated the universe. By the time he had reached the front door to safety he had been hit on shamelessly by both sexes and had been forced to listen to low whistles as he walked. It seemed Ishida's clothes worked _too _well and soon he was an agitated ball of anger and frustration.

15 minutes to go.

Shrugging off his coat onto the kitchen counter, the orange-haired teen set himself to work, feeling his anger dissipating with the steady work of chop, grate and peel.

Cooking had always calmed him down and often helped Yuzu to prepare the meals. He had only let her take the brunt of the work as she needed to feel wanted and she needed to mother them, and it didn't hurt that she was a marvellous cook. In fact the meal he was preparing was one of his sister's own creations and masterpieces, and had spent hours with her in the kitchen to perfect it. _High school girl indeed. _

Five minutes to go.

His palms were starting to get sweaty now so he hastily wiped them on his trousers, hoping to God it wouldn't harm them or Ishida would have his head. He looked at the clock- four minutes to six. Putting everything to one side that could be prepared later when he cooked the rest, the teen headed to the family sitting room and sunk into one of the sofas there, his eyes on the clock.

Three minutes.

_This is actually our first date _Ichigo mused. _Please don't let me do anything stupid!_ He wiped his hands again.

Two minutes.

_Well he should be here soon- he's never late. Quick! Think of conversation starters!_

One minute.

Ichigo took heaving breaths as he flipped his phone open and closed.

30 seconds.

_Oh God._

6 o'clock.

...

Five past six.

_Should be here soon._

Quarter past six.

_Nothing wrong with being fashionably late is there?_

Half past six.

His hands were clammy now.

Seven o'clock.

_Well look on the bright side- he has to turn up at some point. He lives here!_

BUZZZZZ...BUZZZZZ...

Startled, Ichigo nearly dropped the now lively phone, cheerfully announcing that he had a message. 'Trouble at work- will be a while longer. Sorry I couldn't say before. You don't have to stay.'

The orange-haired teen had to fight of the tears as he read the last line. Work he understood, had been understanding, but now Byakuya thought he should go! _Do I really mean that little to him? Then why the hell did he kiss me?_

It was in this spiralling state of anger and misery that Rukia found Ichigo curled up on the sofa. She herself was slightly late for dinner with her boyfriend but one look at her best friend she knew it would have to wait. Quickly informing Renji, she went over and tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. No response. _A little harder then. _

"OW! Rukia! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo cried while rubbing his injured shoulder.

The young woman in question merely chuckled. "You were ignoring me." She pouted.

Ichigo began to mumble some nonsense about being asleep as Rukia took a seat next to him and gave him an appraising look. Finding that she liked what she saw she decided to comment,

"Looks like you scrub up nice, heh, Ichi-chan."

Ichigo merely scowled in her direction. With a sigh she put her hand on the boys shoulder, the uninjured one.

"Ichigo," She stopped to find the words, "What's going on? I know you're never the happiest person, but you've never let it become like this before."

Looking up at his best friend Ichigo saw only love and gentleness in her eyes and chose to tell her the truth.

"I...well...It's Valentine's." Rukia lifted an eyebrow at the statement. "And well we, that is your brother and I, had plans just to have dinner here tonight. An hour ago." He added the last part bluntly.

"Work?" Ichigo nodded in response. "Ichi you know yourself how hard brother works and sometimes he takes it too far. But like I said you know this, so why?"

Like Rukia the orange-haired teen fought to find the right words. Expressing his feelings had never been his strong point and the teen next to him had to strain to catch his next words.

"I'm terrified. I mean I started this, but before I thought he hated me. But then he kissed me back so that has to count for something right? Rukia, he never tells me anything, he treats me like a brat that he got stuck with babysitting, and that's only if we ever get time alone. I just don't know what I am to him, but it looks as if I could never be as important as work or even _Rangiku. _Rukia I...I..."

Ichigo felt the hand tighten on his shoulder and looked up from knees at his best friend. Rukia looked absolutely furious as she cursed her stupid, stupid brother. Then she had an idea. Taking pity on the young man next to her, she grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him to her brother's studio.

Realising where they were going, Ichigo spluttered, "I'm not supposed to go in there!" Rukia just smiled that smile that meant 'I have a plan and nobody can stop me, but if you try I will hurt you.' Faced with either Rukia's wrath or Byakuya's disappointment, he chose the route less likely to get him killed and walked into the studio with Rukia.

Rukia waved her hand at him, gesturing to a stool in the centre of the room which was surrounded by blank canvases.

"Now Ichi, you wait there and I'll get some things to show you. I'm going to prove just how much nii-san likes you!" She skipped off into a nearby closest as Ichigo was left to decipher the puzzle that was Kuchiki Rukia. He had barely gotten started before Rukia bounded out while clutching a tower of boxes that obscured her from view.

Dumping them in front of him the she grinned. "These should get you going but if you want to see all of them there's about another thirty or so boxes in there." She jabbed a thumb at the closest. "Or you could try in there." She jabbed at the other three rooms. "Listen Ichi I got to go but you know my number if you need me. Besides, I think this is something you need to do by yourself." With one last worried glance in his direction, Rukia left the room to go on her date.

Waiting till he couldn't hear Rukia's footsteps anymore, Ichigo took the lid off the first box with shaking hands- they were getting clammy again. Inside there were ten individually wrapped canvases, all dated, signed and named, with additional notes on a few.

With shaky breaths Ichigo pulled out a canvas, only to promptly drop it again. Someone, Byakuya, had painted him as he looked on New Year's, most probably straight after the kiss. The teen quickly looked at the tag. 1st January, Kuchiki Byakuya, 'The kissed Strawberry'. Ichigo snorted at that, he hated that damned nickname. But then he saw the tag, 'Just in case my memory goes and I need to remember.'

With a vigour and determination that came from deep down he tore through the other boxes and their contents. There was his face; colour, shades, blocks. Strawberries seemed to be a common theme in a lot of them which made him scowl. One however had him madly blushing; it was his face again only this time he was covered in whipping cream and _sensually _eating a strawberry. It was entitled 'Dessert' and Ichigo somehow knew that meant him and not the fruit. He crossed his legs.

Finally he came to one that was not of him or the fruit and Ichigo sighed with relief _I'll never be able to look at strawberries the same way ever again. _Instead the picture showed a striking sunset of reds and oranges, a darkened sakura tree in the foreground. Suddenly the full meaning of the pictures hit him. Byakuya was, well, obsessed with him. He painted him. And if the whipped cream was anything to go by, he wanted to touch him! Ichigo smiled down at the sunset called 'Bringing in the New Year.'

Maybe Byakuya liked him after all.

* * *

><p>Parking his car, Byakuya sighed heavily as he looked at his watch, 11.36. Ichigo would have been long gone by now and the older man wondered for the umpteenth time whether he had finally ruined his chance with the teen.<p>

Head in hands the CEO groaned. _If I can run a company why aren't I any good at relationships? _The man knew that he had a lot to answer for, and a lot to apologise for to Ichigo. The young man had been brave enough to kiss him and start this whole thing and all he did was clam up on the poor kid. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Ichigo, to hold him, but every part of him was conscious that this was the teen's first proper relationship, information courtesy of his sister. He just really, really didn't want to mess this up. He had wanted this for too long.

The timing, however, could have been better. The model Matsumoto was a monster and it had taken every ounce of respectability in him not to shove her off his arm. He tried the usual approach, being cold and distant, refusing to play in her games, but it only made it worse. It seemed the woman enjoyed a challenge and turning a gay man straight was the biggest challenge of them all.

He shook his head. The woman had even taken to following him home and staying there for dinner, threatening to destroy any time together he could get with Ichigo. But it wouldn't be a problem for much longer. Now that his company had made their name in the modelling world he no longer needed her, and would seen replace her with a younger, fresher model, someone who knew their place as an employee. The business man allowed himself a grin at the thought of Matsumoto's face when she gets the news in a few days.

However he knew that wouldn't be the end of their problems. He would still be a workaholic (although he was learning t enjoy life more now he was with Ichigo) and he would still be afraid to open up to the teen. Byakuya had spent his life taking take of his sister and his company, so he had no idea how to get what he wanted and to express it well, the closest he could get was painting, but no way in hell were they ever being shown. He knew that Rukia had once found them but she said nothing so he in turn did nothing, but Ichigo seeing them was out of the question.

Groaning once more at the situation, he finally got out of his car and went into his home, noticing with caution that the front door was unlocked. Silently padding through the house he could see no sign o a break in or burglary, until he heard the faint noise of steady breathing. Following the noises Byakuya found himself in the sitting room looking down on a sleepy strawberry.

Without his usual scowl Ichigo looked more vulnerable and closer to his age, but it also made him look cute, not that either of them would ever admit to that. Now normally Byakuya would use that opportunity to drink in the sight so he could paint it later but he was still deep in shock. _Ichigo, he, he didn't leave! _

With a warm heart and soft expression, the man made his way to his bedroom to get changed while planning on how to move Ichigo to his bed, not noticing the young man's eyes fluttering awake.

Lost in happy thoughts he nearly missed the open door to his right. Retracing his steps the raven-haired man frowned at open door to his studio. _What the hell?_

Growling softly, he entered the studio only to see his paintings strewn across the floor, their boxes to one side. Tilting his head to the side in confusion the CEO tried to figure out what had happened. _Well it couldn't have been Rukia as she wouldn't leave a mess and nor could it be Masumoto as I always locked the door when she came round. But that leaves... _Eyes wide Byakuya rushed to the sitting room only to find a wide awake Ichigo.

For a few moments neither knew what to say, reminding them of the non-existent conversation they shared on New Year's. Finally Byakuya spoke up,

"Ichigo," He said softly as he made his way closer to the teen, "I'm so sorry about this. Matsumoto was being a bitch and the photographer refused to finish the shoot with her like that. I couldn't get away."

It was Ichigo's turn to be shocked, not by the apology but by the swear word. The other man _never _swore so he must have felt strongly to say it. So the business man really didn't like the model either. Ichigo found himself grinning.

"S'okay. You're here now anyway." He checked his phone. "It's 11.51 so it's still technically Valentine's Day."

Byakuya grinned with him until his expression went a little panicky. Taking a calming breath he asked the teen,

"Ichigo did you go into my studio?"

Ichigo looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, there was no other way to describe it. Gulping he nodded once then asked in a small voice,

"You're not mad are you?" Byakuya smiled reassuringly at him.

"No Ichigo." He tucked a stray orange bang off Ichigo's forehead tenderly. "No I'm not mad." He smiled again as Ichigo leaned into the touch, their first contact in far too long. "What...well this is hard, what did you think?"

It was Ichigo now who gave a reassuring smile as he saw the first signs of vulnerability in the man since he had first known him. _Looks like I've had finally melted the ice around him, thank God for that. _

"Well," he began, "I thought the whipped cream was a bit much."

Byakuya let out a short bark of nervous laughter before Ichigo started talking again.

"I also thought that maybe you did actually like me seeing as how all you painted was about me." His courage once again deserted him as a blush attacked his cheeks and he dropped his head in embarrassment and fear of rejection.

Knowing he had come to a crossroads Byakuya looked down on the teen and smiled softly and sweetly. "Yes Ichigo I like you. I really, really like you. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to tell you."

A tremor ran through the teen and Byakuya closed the gap between them as he held his boyfriend close to him, inhaling Ichigo's scent as he nestled his nose in the orange hair. After a while Ichigo lifted his head and met the gaze of the older man.

"I kinda really, really like you too. Here." With that Ichigo thrust a small package that he had been clutching into Byakuya's hands.

Staring at Ichigo for a moment, Byakuya slowly began to unwrap the gift, his boyfriend carefully watching him for any reactions. The wrapping slipped off to reveal a black box, and soon the lid followed. Inside was a fine paint brush, and on the handle there was a decorative drawing of a sakura branch and blossoms.

Seeing the glee in the other man's eyes Ichigo hesitantly explained. "Rukia once told me you enjoyed painting and you told me yourself on New Year's so when I saw that I thought of you."

Remaining silent the raven-haired man pressed a kiss of thanks on Ichigo's temple before routing around in a nearby drawer. Hearing a noise of success, the teen looked down at the package that Byakuya was now pointing at him, a faint blush on the other man's cheeks. Intrigued Ichigo opened it to find chunks of chocolate decorated with red icing in the shape of, you guessed it, strawberries.

Taking a tentative bite, Ichigo discovered to his delight that the chocolate was faintly spicy and not at all sweet. He looked up to his boyfriend who smiled sheepishly.

"You like spicy things, but not sweet things. I thought, seeing how it is Valentine's, that I would make you some chocolate you would like. But I would also like to other you something else. Name it Ichigo and it's yours."

Taken aback Ichigo thought long and hard for what he wanted and then it hit him.

"If it's all right with you, Byakuya, I would like that painting called 'Bringing in the New Year'. I love it."

Byakuya chuckled.

"You can have whichever painting you want and as many as you want. Except maybe the one with the whipped cream. That I keep."

All but chucking the package to the floor Ichigo threw his arms around Byakuya at the thought that the other cared that much and was actually _flirting _with him. Holding the other man's face in his hands Ichigo leaned down to slowly kiss him, his thumbs loosely tracing the soft cheeks as Byakuya's hands trailed round his back. Moaning as he tasted his chocolate on Ichigo's lips, the flavours blending in with one that was distinctly the teen, the older man dragged the willing body closer to him as they explored each other's mouths.

While the kiss at New Year's had been about lust and possession, this one was about love and tenderness and left them both reeling for air.

Catching sight of the time on his phone Ichigo giggled, a manly giggle though. When Byakuya raised his eyebrow all he said was,

"I could get used to kissing you at midnight."

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hoped that I kept it with the earlier story. I know it was angsty but didn't it make the romance sweeter? Review?


End file.
